


Sparrow's Lullaby

by frayadjacent



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayadjacent/pseuds/frayadjacent
Summary: Gabrielle feels that there must be another way to deal with violence. A vidlet (approx 1 minute long music video).





	Sparrow's Lullaby

**Title** : Sparrow's Lullaby  
**Fandom** : Xena: Warrior Princess  
**Vidder** : fray-adjacent  
**Artist** : Amy Ray  
**Characters** : Gabrielle, Xena  
**Relationships** : Xena/Gabrielle  
**Content Notes** : show-typical violence, dissolves. Feel free to contact me with questions about content.  
  
[Download](http://www.fray-adjacent.net/vids/FrayAdjacent.Xena.SparrowsLullaby.mov.zip) | [Dreamwidth post](https://frayadjacent.dreamwidth.org/113272.html) | [Direct YouTube Link](https://youtu.be/WKZ_HyHfX6w)  
  



End file.
